Time to Trick Or Treat!
by Darkening Daylight
Summary: Formerly known as Trick Or Treat!. It's Halloween for the cast from Cardcaptors and Beyblade V Force! They go out to get treats but find themselves in very awkward situtations. Read and Review, please!


**Darkening Daylight: Yeah! It's Halloween, baby! Why am I so happy when I should be sad? Well, I don't have Halloween in my country but I just really love the Holiday 'cause of all the dressing-up, going to people's houses, and, best of all, THE CANDY! Man, those were the good days. Anyways, this fic is for all the people who love Halloween. I just decided to write it totally unplanned, WHICH WAS SO NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, 'cause I only just remembered. Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying this so I'm just gonna say it simply: I. DO. NOT. OWN. BEYBLADE. OR. CARDCAPTORS! Got that? Good. Oh, and I don't own any of the food mentioned here either.**

**Trick-or-Treat**

_Chapter One: Getting Ready_

"That's not right, it's completely backwards!" yelled a honey-brown-haired, emerald-eyed girl. "Li, I thought that you knew how to where that costume of yours!"

"I do!" the chocolate-haired, auburn-eyed boy yelled back. "I. . . probably forgot how to wear it or something. Really, Sakura! You just have to help me this time and I promise that I'll give you half of the treats that I get. I promise! Just please don't tell the others that I couldn't fit into this by myself!"

Sakura smiled.

"Alright," she said, patting his head and making the boy's cheeks patch a light pink. "I'll help you. But you better do as I tell you to or else you'll end up tangled in the bandages."

"Deal."

A crashing sound was heard in the kitchen of the house. A boy with navy blue hair covered by a cap, and maroon color orbs stumbled out of the kitchen and into the living room where Sakura and Li were. He came to them and smiled before quickly hiding behind the couch.

"TYSOOOOOOOOOONNNN!" a girl screamed.

The others jumped.

"What was that?" asked Li.

"I don't know," replied Sakura.

"I do," said Tyson, still behind the couch.

"What?" Sakura and Li both asked.

"That was Hilary," said Tyson. "She's after me! Guys! You gotta hide me! Or I'll never live to see another Hershey's Chocolate Bar again! And it's Halloween today!"

Yup. That's right. It's Halloween! And everyone, including Sakura, Li, Madison, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Ray, Kai, and Kenny, were going to go Trick-or-Treating. It was going to be like the evening they were going to have. At least, that's what they _thought_, for it wasn't going to be just an ordinary evening for them, oh no, it was going to be a tad bit, shall we say, interesting. Okay, forget the tad bit part. It's going to be a _lot_ interesting. Oh yes, yes indeed.

Li and Sakura both sweatdropped.

"Geez, okay, okay," said Li. "You don't have to be so dramatic about it, you know."

"Yeah," said Sakura, smiling at Tyson reassuringly.

Tyson sighed in relief.

"Thanks, guys," he said. "I owe you. A lot."

"Yeah, you owe us half of the treats you get!" said Li.

"Oh, man!" Tyson groaned. He glared at Li. "Fine. But it better be worth it."

"TYSOOOOOOOOONNNN!" the yell came again.

Tyson quickly hid under the couch with a tiny shriek.

A girl with dark brown hair and crimson eyes came stomping into the living room as several anime veins appeared on her head.

"WHERE IS HE!" she roared. "WHERE IS THAT NO-GOOD, EVERYTHING-EATING, LOUD-MOUTHED, BONE-HEADED, LAZY-BONED, BIRD-BRAINED, EVERYTHING-BREAKING FREAK!"

"Who?" asked Li, quite calmly.

Hilary fumed.

"TYSON, DUMMY!" she screamed. "THAT'S WHO! NOW WHERE IS HE!"

"Hilary!" said Sakura, in a would-be-scolding voice. "Stop shouting! I'm gonna go deaf real soon if you don't!"

Hilary calmed down a little and spoke.

"Where is he?" she said.

"Tyson?" asked Sakura. She sighed. "What happened _this_ time?"

"He didn't do anything weird, did he?" asked Li.

Hilary stared at him.

"Oh yeah, like that would be something new," said Hilary in a mocking voice. "No, he broke one of my favorite Halloween mugs. You know, the one with the jack-o-lanterns, bats, creepy castle, ghosts, and in the middle of a grave-yard. He completely demolished it!"

"Whoah, big word there, Hilary," said Tyson said, sticking his head out from under the couch to talk to her. "Especially for you."

"You are dead meat, Tyson!" shrieked Hilary.

"Dang it! Shouldn't have risked my life and said that!"

"Get back here, you!" hollered Hilary as she began chasing him around the living room. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," muttered Sakura as she opened the door, with Li by her side.

"You can say that again," Li said.

"Saved by the bell."

"That was supposed to be rhetorical."

"I know!" Sakura smiled.

"Trick-or-Treat!" three figures shouted happily as the third one just glared.

Sakura gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" she said. "You guys look so awesome in your costumes! Great choices too!"

"Yeah, real cool, dudes," said Li smiling at the four in front of him. "Come on in, we're almost ready to go and get some candy."

The four of them stepped inside and found Hilary pinning Tyson to the floor with her hand holding his head in place. She was sitting on his back, also making sure that there was no escape for the navy-haired boy.

"Now what did we learn?" she asked Tyson, still holding him down.

"Not to break any of Hilary's holiday stuff," answered Tyson, in a very pained voice.

"And. . . . . ?" continued Hilary.

Tyson sighed.

"And not to make fun of her by saying that she eats like a pig because Tyson already took that line," said Tyson, referring to himself in third-person.

Hilary beamed.

"Good!" she said.

"Umm, Hilary?" said Tyson, starting to turn blue.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I. . . can't. . . breathe!" Tyson finally managed to choke out.

Hilary instantaneously**(Wow, haven't use that word in a long while!)** got off of him and helped him up while apologizing to him repeatedly the whole process.

"Hey, you guys are here!" said Tyson, joyfully, when he had caught enough breath to finally speak normally again. "Wicked costumes! Wait! Let me guess who's in what costume!"

"Hey, I wanted to do that!" protested Sakura, pouting.

"Kai's the vampire," started Tyson.

"Max's the pink bunny," continued Sakura, "and an adorable one, too!"

"Ray's the wizard," followed Li.

"And Kenny's the computer!" finished Hilary, giggling madly. "That's so cool, you guys!"

"Thanks, Hilary," said Ray, smiling ever-so-sweetly.

"Yeah, and you girls both look great in your princess costumes too!" complemented Max.

"Yes, and Li and Tyson. . . . . what are you guys supposed to be?" asked Kenny.

"What does it look like, I'm a mummy!" Li exclaimed. "Are the bandages that badly done?"

"And I'm a ghost here, people!" said Tyson, waving his arms in the air. "How _obvious_ can _that_ be? I mean, look at the bed sheet! It's so obvious! Seriously!"

"Hn," Kai said. "Looks more like a lump covered by a blanket to me."

Everyone laughed, even Tyson! And Kai even cracked a small smile.

"Come on!" said Ray. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get all the candy!" said Tyson.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sakura as she grabbed Li's hand, and Hilary and the others followed.

_**To be continued. . . . .**_

**Darkening Daylight: Sorry guys, wait till next chapter. I'm really tired and it's nearly 12:30 pm here! I'll continue next time, so review if you want to know what happens next! And Happy Halloween!**

**Darkening Daylight**


End file.
